


Lullaby

by Klybneeka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Bottom Albus Severus Potter, Brother/Brother Incest, Gay, Gay Albus Severus Potter, Gay James Sirius Potter, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, POV James Sirius Potter, Pottercest (Harry Potter), Sibling Incest, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Smut, Top James Sirius Potter, bliss, delicious, eatingass, mancunt, possiblyunderage, possiblywrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klybneeka/pseuds/Klybneeka
Summary: it's what brothers do, innit?
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Lullaby

James was taking a closer look at his brother's innocent arsehole. His eyes sparkled wildly when he caught the little wrinkled star throb in anticipation.

_Wrinkle, wrinkle little star._

Never in his life had he seen a more vivid, a more delicious colour palette of pinks; ranging from the softest pastel around Al's entrace to a dark, intense cherry tone just about five centimetres in.

_How I wonder what you are._

The sparkle in James' eyes intensified when they followed his finger's journey deeper in, softly stretching Al, preparing him for his already hard dick. His mouth started to water at the sight of the widened gap. When his finger slid out, Al's hole flinched and tensed; like an anemone that would withdraw its tentacles to avoid the predator.

_Up above the world so high._

The desire to taste Albus overwhelmed him.

He slid his tongue through the little star. When he felt twitching resistance, he suddenly realised _why_ exactly the tongue was considered a muscle.

_Like a diamond in the sky._

He pushed his way in though, forcing a little moan out of Al and he, too, couldn't resist a sound of satisfaction. Al tasted so fucking good. So _sweet_ , so, _so_ , sweet.

_Wrinkle, wrinkle little star._


End file.
